Teddy and Victoire
by 000kayko000
Summary: this is just a one chapter story on how Victoire and Teddy get together. There is a kissing secene but I don't really go into detail.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first teddy Victoire fan fic it came to me somewhere between 10:30 and 11:00 last night. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**

Teddy and Victoire

"Hey Teddy." Victoire Weasley said as she came down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room. Her best friend Teddy Lupin was sitting on one of the couches writing a letter to his godfather.

"Hi Tori. What are you doing up so late?" he asked quickly stashing the letter away. He had been writing to Harry about this girl he really liked.

"I couldn't sleep, you writing to Uncle Harry again?" she asked as she sat down beside him. Teddy was in his seventh year, Victoire in her sixth. Teddy had a crush on Victoire since fifth year but had no idea that she felt the same about him.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep either." He told her.

"Can I ask you something Ted?"

Teddy laughed "Only if you never call me Ted again."

Victoire smiled. "Do you like someone, I mean really like someone, a crush maybe."

"Yes." Teddy said.

Victoire sighed "I thought so, you've been zoning out a lot lately. Just staring into space."

"No I haven't." Teddy denied the true fact.

"Yes you have. I've also noticed that when I say certain things, you turn red." Victoire said.

"I do not. Do you like anyone Tori?"

"Yes, but I don't think he feels the same way. He's dead nice though and funny and smart. Hot to, but he doesn't flaunt it."

"He sounds perfect." Said Teddy trying to hide his disappointment.

"He is, to me anyway. Tell me about your crush."

"No."

"Why not maybe I know her."

"Trust me you do." Teddy said under his breath. "Okay fine. Well she's gorgeous, but she doesn't think so. She can be annoying sometimes but I think it's a girl thing. Ow!" Teddy exclaimed as Victoire punched him in the arm.

"I can't believe that hurt."

"It didn't I just didn't want to hurt your feelings. You punch like a girl."

"Really maybe it's because I am a girl Teddy. After all these years you think you would have figured it out."

"Ha Ha very funny Victoire. That's another thing. She can make me laugh and I can tell her anything."

"Does she go to this school?" asked Victoire.

"Yes of course she does."

"Just checking, you were getting pretty friendly with my cousins last summer, I just wondered if you hooked up with any of them."

"I didn't."

"What does she look like then?"

"She has blonde hair and brown eyes." Teddy said. Victoire sat there thinking for a while. "She can also be quite oblivious." Teddy added. He stood up and took Victoire by the hand leading her to a mirror. "Look." Teddy told her.

"At what?"

"You." Teddy whispered sending shivers through her body.

"Oh my." She gasped and turned around. "I'm gorgeous?"

"Yes and also oblivious."

Victoire smiled. "What?" Teddy asked, he was the one who was now confused. "The guy I like." Victoire said "Has brown eyes."

"Well that narrows it down." Teddy replied sarcastically. "Hair colour please."

Victoire pushed him in front of the mirror and stood on her toes, putting her arms around his shoulders. "Right now" She whispered causing him to change his hair colour from black to fiery red. "It's the brightest shade of red I have ever seen. And that's saying something since I have a whole lot of red heads in my family."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Teddy asked figuring it out. He turned around to face Victoire.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Victoire asked repeating his question to her.

"Because I wasn't sure if you felt the same way."

"Same here. So I guess we're both to blame for this long delay."

"You more just because you're very stubborn and probably didn't believe it a first."

"Oh really, well you are way more stubborn then I am."

"How about this." Teddy said putting his arms around Victoire. "We are both equally stubborn and I will now kiss you."

"I guess so." Victoire said smirking.

"I guess so; you must not want me to kiss you that badly."

"I was just joking Teddy, now shut up and kiss me." Victoire ordered.

"My pleasure." Teddy said and then did what he was told. Okay so it was a snogging session rather then just one kiss but whatever.

The End

**I hope you all liked it and even if you didn't review me but I probably won't change it.**


	2. Message

Ok so I will be deleting this soon but I received a review a little while ago but I could not reply to it. It was by Herobrine and was sent August 28th. It asked can I use this. I was just wondering what you meant by that. Also could you please sign in to your account to I can reply directly to you or message me through my account I allow people to send me messages. Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
